A New Tickly Addition
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha meets another piece of tickle furniture and gets the biggest surprise yet!


**With the help of our very good friend, GoldGuardian2418, who created the new OC Snuggles the Tickle couch, guestsurprise and I have made this is for you, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was right in the middle of cleaning her room when she heard a jingle behind her. Turning, she saw Vivo behind her.

"Hello there," He grinned, now walking up to her.

"Vivo!" She laughed, now running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey there kiddo; can you come and help us today?" He smiled.

"Sure!"

"Splendid!" And with that, he snapped his fingers and they were both whisked to Jocu's room! As they appeared, Sasha giggled as she saw Jocu halfway under his bed as he was cleaning. Vivo motioned for her to tickle his exposed and clawed feet while he went to clean another room. Sasha nodded and moved over to Jocu. As she began wiggling her fingers on his feet, a sudden shriek left from under the bed!

"HEY!" He laughed, now squirming to get free. "WHO'S OUT THERE?!"

Sasha tried to remain silent, but Jocu was determined to find out who was tickling him. He began squirming and laughing even more, now using his hips and legs to try and dislodge himself from under the bed. Sasha continued to tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW C'MON!" He laughed, now sticking his bum up and grabbing his attacker with his tail.

"OH!" She squealed in surprise.

"Sasha! So that's who's out there!" He chuckled, now recognizing her scent and voice.

"J-Jocu let me go!" She laughed, now squirming as another tail wiggled on her neck and ears.

"Oh no ya don't; you're not getting away from me you little tickle culprit," He chuckled, now wiggling more to get out. Once he squirmed out, he looked over his shoulder and arched a playful eyebrow as two tails tickled her around her neck, ears, and cheeks while one tail still wrapped around her like a cuddly snake. After a few minutes, he stopped and his tail let her go. Sasha immediately tried to crawl away playfully, but he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey hey hey, what's the hurry? I know Vivo was the one that brought you and I'm glad he did. I need you," He chuckled, now rubbing his nose playfully against her cheek.

"Sorry Jocu, I couldn't resist," She giggled.

"It's alright. Now come on, let's start with rearranging some furniture," He smiled.

"Why are you all rearranging some furniture?" Sasha asked.

"Because every season the tickle feathers shed and we want the areas to be free so that they can grow in longer and stronger. To do that, the ones under the furniture need room to grow," He grinned.

"I almost wish we had a room here," Sasha said under her breath.

"What was that?" Jocu asked, his ears perking up a bit more.

"Oh nothing." Sasha smiled innocently.

"Well, I will it slide for now, but I will get it out of you later," He promised, now ushering her towards another room. Once inside, they both began to move the furniture. As they were moving things around, Sasha noticed the large and beautiful leather couch in the room. It looked so nice and inviting that she just had to sit down.

It was so soft that she almost fell asleep. But wait…something moved.

"Huh?" Sasha was about to get up until a lovely smell caught her off guard. It was so sweet smelling, like cotton candy. Sasha inhaled the wonderful smell and sunk back into the couch.

Suddenly, the leather of the couch became feathers! Sasha squealed and tried to move, but the feathers made her stick to the couch! She couldn't move at all!

"HELP! JOCU! VIVO! HELP!" Sasha cried out.

The Tickle monsters chuckled at Sasha's predicament. It seems you found Snuggles our Tickle couch." said Jocu. "He must have used his sweet smell to lure you in."

"Tickle couch?!" Sasha squirmed to get free, but she was trapped!

"Sorry, Sasha. Once Snuggles has you, there's no escape." Vivo said. He saw Sasha's feet and got an idea. He whispered it to Jocu.

Sasha whimpered. She knew she was in tickly trouble.

Jocu grinned and snapped his fingers. Snuggles lifted up Sasha's bound feet and the prince removed Sasha's shoes.

"EEEE! NO! No, Jocu! Don't tickle my feet!" Sasha pleaded.

"Sorry, Sasha. It's not easy for a Tickle Monster to pass up this opportunity." said Jocu. "Besides, I need to get that little comment out of you. So, we're going to make you talk!"

Sasha looked terrified as she watched the brothers take a foot. Jocu and Vivo brushed their tails up and down the soles making Sasha giggle.

"Feel like talking, Sasha?" Jocu grinned.

"Eeheeheehee! No, stop!" Sasha whined. "Hehehehahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jocu shrugged. "Fine. Vivo..."

Vivo took Sasha's foot and rubbed his furry face against it, purring loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha laughed.

Jocu then tickled Sasha's foot with his claws. Sasha's laughter grew and grew.

"What cute wittle toes you have, Sasha!" Vivo cooed.

"They're so cute and wiggly!" Jocu teased as he and his brother tickled in between Sasha's toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP!" Sasha begged.

But the brothers weren't going to stop.

"Do your stuff, Snuggles." Jocu said.

Snuggles made his move, he made the feathers Sasha was laying on wiggle against her skin. The arms brushed under her arms and the cushions wriggled against her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Sasha laughed.

"And the tickling won't stop until you come clean." Jocu said. "Now, talk!"

"OKAHAHAY! OKAY! I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAID THAT I WISH RAHAHAHACHEL AND I HAHAHAHAD A ROOM HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Jocu and Vivo stopped tickling and ordered Snuggles to stop. Jocu scooped up Sasha. "That's all you said, Sasha? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well...because this is your home. Not ours." Sasha said meekly.

"Oh, Sasha. You should know by now that the Tickle Castle is like your second home." Jocu said. "You and Rachel are welcome here anytime all the time!"

Vivo's ears perked up. He had another idea and whispered it to Jocu.

Jocu giggled and set Sasha down. "Why don't we send you home to rest, Sasha? Vivo and I can take it from here."

"Um, okay." Sasha said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rachel and Sasha were brought back to Tickle Castle. Jocu and Vivo presented them to a giant pair of doors.

"Okay, close your eyes, girls!" Jocu said, excited.

The girls smiled and closed their eyes. They heard the doors open and the brothers escort them inside.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

The girls opened their eyes and were immediately breath-taken.

They were standing in the bedroom fit for a princess. There was a huge pink fluffy bed with a pink canopy made from the silkiest fabric. There was an enormous window with a fantastsic view of the Tickle woods. There was white and gold feathered wallpaper on the walls and a large pink feather chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So, what do you think, girls?" asked Jocu. "Your own room in Tickle Castle!"

The girls were speechless until they began to giggle. They looked down and saw the white feather carpet greeting their bare feet with friendly tickles.

"It's- heeheeheehee! Wonderful!" Rachel giggled, jumping around from the tickly carpet.

Sasha hopped intoned the bed. The canopy curtain turned into a feather that tickled her under the chin.

"Heeheeheehee! I love it!" Sasha giggled gleefully. "Thank you so much!" She and Rachel thanked Jocu and Vivo with big hugs and even a kiss on their cheeks.

"Awww, shucks!" Vivo blushed through his fur.

Jocu smiled. "It's the least we could do. You girls bring such joy and laughter to our world. You deserve a room that makes you happy and tickly as you make us!"

The carpet continued to tickle their feet. Rachel and Sasha giggled as feathers from the chandelier came down and tickled them all over.

The girls laughed and laughed from the tickles as well as happiness. Their wonderful friends made them their dream bedroom. Things couldn't be any better.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: How do you like Rachel and Sasha's tickle bedroom, guestsurprise? We can talk about it and more tickle story ideas in the reviews!**

 **To GoldGuardian2418: I hope you like your OC brought to like in this story, Amiga! Thank you for letting us use him! :D**


End file.
